


Holly Golightly Endings

by vladimirnabokovs



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladimirnabokovs/pseuds/vladimirnabokovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck buys Blair a piece of the fairytale movie life she's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly Golightly Endings

Throughout her life, Charles Bass had showered her with many gifts. Some came in physical, touchable form, like the necklaces and bracelets from Cartier, the Diane von Furstenberg wrap dresses; Yves Saint Laurent scarf's to accent his favourite part of her body and delectable lingerie in many shapes, materials and colors. He delivered them with hand written notes on parchment paper, messengers who followed her all over the world, extravagantly wrapped parcels and packages and most commonly face to face, with a present hidden behind his back, a smirk on his handsome face and a glimmer of hopefulness in his eyes just waiting for her face to light up in complete adoration and happiness.

There had been a fight. He worked too much, too many hours in too short of time. She was on a warpath filled with tension and Laudere pastry tastings while planning their wedding. They never saw each other anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he'd planted a kiss somewhere other than her lips every morning before heading off to work. She couldn't remember the last time they'd sat down to dinner without leaving early, trailing off sentences that started with lame excuses.

Early one morning, while Blair was barking orders at her idiotic wedding staff, Chuck snuck into her office, wrapped a Hermes scarf over her big brown eyes and placed her in the backseat of his limo.

"You know where to go Arthur."

At the sound of his voice, Blair huffed loudly. "Charles Bass I have meetings all day, I don't have time for this!" Her voice was high pitched and shrill, and her hands were balled up in petite fists at her sides, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. She went to remove the scarf, but Chuck grabbed her hand before she unravelled the piece of fabric from around her head.

"Oh no, not so fast. There is a surprise waiting for you, and I'm not about to let you spoil it."

"Chuck, please," She nearly whined, "Can we do this another time? Perhaps when I'm not planning the most luxurious and extravagant wedding this city has ever seen?"

"You know I'm all for the luxury darling, but nothing is stopped me from doing this right now"

He couldn't see them, but Chuck would have bet his entire life's fortune that she was rolling her eyes at his comment.

She gave in, folding her hands primly in her lap, "Fine. Make it quick."

Once again, Chuck noticed little things that weren't there anymore. Normally when he would surprise her with something, she would refuse, argue, claim she hated surprises (she really did, she was a Waldorf after all), but smile happily nonetheless when she thought he wasn't looking.

As they neared their final destination, Chuck grew nervous. This was one of the most excessive things he'd ever done for her. Aside from proposing of course.

Both of them still when the car slows to a stop. Arthur opens the door, and Chuck exists first, pulling at the hem of his suit jacket and grabbing Blair's hand to lead her out of the limo and onto the New York street.

At the city noise, Blair muses out loud, "Hmm, so we're still in the city. Good to know. Although I do hope you haven't lost your touch for surprises Bass." The ghost of a smile appears quickly on her lips and Chuck grins. This is working. They'll be the couple they once were in time for the wedding.

His hands on her small waist, Chuck guides Blair in her tall Louboutin heels to stand perfectly straight in front of his surprise. She wants to yell out, the suspense is killing her. Blair has never been one for patience. Slowly, Chuck's hand comes up behind her to untie the knot in the material covering her eyes.

Blair is speechless by what stands in front of her. For a moment, she is confused, but then it hits her instantly. "Chuck? Y-you bought me the townhouse from Breakfast at Tiffany's?" She turned to glance back at her fiancée. He nodded, watching her expression intently. He still couldn't be sure what she thought of it.

Blair stared in awe at its green double doors, the intricate carvings and pillars that surrounded the doorway. Her eyes marvelled at the beautiful windows, and the entire four stories of the famous 169 East 71st Street townhouse.

As a little girl, she had dreamed of growing up and holding lavish cocktail parties in this townhouse. She had wanted to step gracefully down its front steps and out to a waiting cab (limo, as if Blair Waldorf would ever take a cab) looking as beautiful and captivating as Holly Golightly in her Givenchy dresses and Chanel flats. She had imagined the perfect, handsome gentleman that would move next door and promptly fall in love with her overwhelming charms. And now it was all hers.

She spun around quickly in a haze of brunette curls and before Chuck had time to react, she threw herself into his arms, and kissed him firmly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him more passionately than she had in months. Chuck smirked happily into the kissed, and then deepened it by opening her lips with his tongue. After a few minutes, they pulled apart breathlessly and Chuck moved his arms down to rest around her waist. She grinned up at him.

"You bought me the house from Breakfast at Tiffany's. I can't believe it!"

As soon as Chuck had seen the article in the New York Times, he'd put in an offer on the house that would far trump anyone else's who decided they wanted to own a piece of movie history. It would be Blair's, because he wanted to give her the world, and if there was one thing she wanted most in the world, it was to have her life mimic the old Hollywood movies of the past she loved so much.

"I would buy you anything in the world. I just knew you would love this the most. More than jewelry or clothing. I wanted to see you smile like this again." Chuck ran his hand down her face, feeling the smooth, pale skin he had missed.

"What are you talking about?"

"We haven't been all that.. close lately. I've been working too much and we've barely exchanged more than ten sentences a day for weeks. I missed you. I wanted to make it up to you Blair."

Blair sighed. "No need to apologise. I know I've been Bridezilla from hell these past few weeks. I just... I want perfection. You should know that about me better than anyone. And I'm going to get it. Our wedding will be the most romantic and perfect event New York society has ever seen. But I promise I'll simmer down on the yelling. And screaming. And the firing of staff every few hours. And I'll even decrease the amount of times I call that insipid wedding planner at all hours of the night. All for you Chuck. And you know why?" She smiled brightly at him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I love you and I'll always love you. Now what do you say we go and check out our new home" She grabbed his hand in hers and began to lead them up the steps.

"Blair, wait." She turned, with a worried look on her face. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wrote this months ago when I read that the Breakfast At Tiffany's townhouse was for sale. I wanted it so badly, but alas I did not have 5.85 million dollars to spare. But Chuck Bass definitely does. So I wrote this to compensate for my sadness over never owning the house that Audrey Hepburn once touched. Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
